


Pomegranate Seed

by NewToYourWorld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewToYourWorld/pseuds/NewToYourWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wars and quest, life is as back to normal at Camp Half-Blood and Nico di Angelo hates it. Bored and love sick, things don't seem to be looking up, especially when everyone is leaving for college or work. Now Nico prepares for his loneliest and coldest winter yet, ntil he meets a interesting son of Demeter who can offer more then a warm hug for this son of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy, and follow me or the story :) please be honest but polite.

The mornings were always horrible. In all my life, the sun always seemed brightest in the morning and its annoying. I lifted my head just enough to see the date on my clock it was. September 6. The day most of the camp empties out for school. Everyone, I mean everyone would leave for home or college.  
Including Percy Jackson.   
Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, even Racheal Dare are leaving to go do whatever they want to do. But Percy leaving, Gods, just the thought made me depressed. The only thing that made me more upset was the fact the 16 was right around the corner for me and I haven't had plans for driving yet.   
The camp seems dead when so many people leave and it will be worse this year then before. Only 40 kids are expected to stay this winter.   
After today, who knows when I would see anyone from the "good ol'e days" again. We were all living a boring, routine life. Not like the days when quests would come in like phone bills. Now I stay at camp year round. I can't stand it, I can't adjust to camp life. I stay just for Percy and Hazels sake, but I didn't like it. They are such worry warts, they practically begged me to stay at camp. And now they were leaving.   
The only thing more annoying then being abandon like this was Percy wanted to spend the whole day with me.   
"Shouldn't you be with Annabeth?" I said with the ever so slightest sting. I didnt hate Annabeth, but Percy would see me more with not for her.   
"We are going to the same college Nico. Besides I want to make sure you're okay." Percy said that like I have a disease.    
"What does that mean?"  
"Well," he hesitated, "you aren't very good at make friends, and Hazel and I are like the only people you get along with. I am just worried...."  
"Stop there, Jackson" Percy knew he would get it from me when I called him Jackson. "I am fine. I am not some lost puppy who need anyone, especially you, to hold my hand. And, as a matter of fact, I do have other friends. So get off that high horse and forget about me because I am pretty sure everyone else will." I meant it too. Who hang out with a 15 year old son of Hades?  
When I looked up at Percy, I broke down. Gods, I am a dick. He looked at the ground with these sad eyes. Percy was going to college today and I just can't help but ruin it.   
"Sorry Percy. I know you better then that." The words came out like a whisper. I was so embarrassed.  
"Its fine." Percy put his arm around me and pulled me in. I felt my face get red and hot. Was Percy trying to comfort me, or himself?  
Keep it together, Nico. Keep it cool. Don't show it.   
Oh Gods, today might be my last chance.   
No, no, no. Don't say it, don't show it. Percy would feel so bad if he knew. Don't say anything, don't show anything, don't feel anything.   
Just say it. Just tell him.   
"Percy-" Just his name tasted sweet on my lips. Why out of eveyone did I like Percy Jackson? I needed to tell Percy, for my own sanity.   
 I really was going to until that damn Grace showed up.   
"Oh sorry, I was..." He saw me and immediately knew what was happening. Jason didn't need an explanation, my face gave it all away. "I was just about to leave and wanted to say bye."   
"Its fine, we were just talking." Percy quickly forgot about me and, as Percy would, give everyone a proper hello and goodbye. After Jason, Percy wanted to go around and see as many people as he could. I followed, hopelessly.   
One by one, I handed out my farewells. The day dragged on and I was surrounded ridiculous tears. Leo just said bye and just left. Frank and Hazel were maybe the most dramatic of the bunch.   
Hazel cried like we were dying. I know she will visit all the time, she is in-state, and only a few hours away. Percy and Hazel came together and gave me I no a fancy new phone, yay. They gave me a leash, thats all the phone was. They wanted to know what I was doing anywhere, anytime.   
"Be good little Neeks." I hated that name, but from Hazel, well, I could get over it.   
"I always am." I kissed Hazel on the cheek, one of the few times I was okay with touching or being touched.   
"Stay at camp Nico, please. It's safe here. Please." Her brown eyes got just a bit bigger. It was boring at camp but I agreed to stay. "I love you Nico." She said I love you like how Bianca used to say it.  
Percy and Annabeth were the last to leave and they left together. Annabeth was simple, a quick "be good" warning and gone but Percy, of course, had to make it hard on me.  
He put his arms around me and held me for a second. Even if I did like him, his touch was like every other touch. It almost burns and I hated it but I didn't fight. Instead, I hugged him back. He smelt like clean sheets and sea air, a bit strange but adorable. I grabbed his shirt and held tight. I didn't want to let go. Gods, if there was a time to tell Percy my feelings, I wanted it to be now.   
So I pulled away. I couldn't, I wouldn't.   
Percy must have thought I was just tired of hugging because he didn't seem concerned at all. "Be good, Nico. Go easy on Chiron and don't go breaking too many young boy's heart." He said it so playfully, like it was no big deal.   
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be good." My voice was shakey, like I was holding back tears, which I was.   
 "Are you okay, Nico? You look like your gonna cry." Percy put his hands on my cheeks, which were on fire. Oh Gods, I am awful.   
"I am fine. Have fun at college." I turned before the tears started to go. Percy respected me enough to not chase after me, thank the Gods.   
The entire way to my cabin I stared at my feet. Step, step, step. I tried to get there as fast as I could without looking desperate. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.    
But the fates like to laugh at me, and I ran into someone. I looked up to see a olive skin, strawberry-blonde who had these deep green eyes. The same of my stepmother, Persephone. A son of Demeter. Crap! All of Demeter child, and most of camp, hated me.   
I didn't want to start a fight, or let him see me upset. In silence, I tried to walked around him. Then he whipped around and grabbed my arm. "Are you alright?" Are you kidding me? Why couldn't he leave me alone.   
"Please, let go." I snapped  
"Are you crying? What's wrong? Your that Nico kid, right? The son of Hades, right?" He kept a firm grip. His touch burned and his words made me angry.   
"I said let go!" I popped my hand free and, in the process, hit this guy in the face. I saw just a bit of blood from my ring go down his cheek, but I didn't care enough to apologize. I ran back to my cabin and closed the door.   
Gods, the whole damn camp is going to give me hell for that. 


	2. Day 2: Names

     I couldn't sleep all that night. I just thought of Percy. I know it sounds pitifully (believe me, I know) but I could stop. Ever time I moved, I thought of Percy holding me. When I closed my eyes, I saw his great big green eyes. Memories flooded back just when I started to drift asleep. I just laid in bed, thinking of him...  
     Like I said, pitiful.  
     I don't remember thinking of anything else, I didn't notice that the sun had come up or what was left of the camp is just starting to stir, so Chiron visiting me came as a surpise.   
     "Good morning." He peaked his head through the door. His beard and aged smile made me feel comfortable. I don't know why, but whenever I see Chiron, I feel safe. I suppose he is like the father everyone wants.   
     "Morning sir." I said with absolutely no sarcasm.  
    "No Nico, I mean, are we having a good morning?" He raised a concerned but very honest brow. I read between the lines perfectly. I sat in bed and hesitated. I looked into Chiron's eyes. He really was worried about me.   
     So I lied.   
     "Yes, we are having a good morning." I loved and respected Chiron too much to make him concern.   
     This was the right answer, I could tell by the smile on his face. "Good, breakfast at 8:30." Then he left, leaving me with the same feeling as before; desperate.   
     The number of campers left was alarming. What could easily rack up to a thousand a weekend ago now couldn't make it to 50 now. The highest number in a cabin is about 16. The rest we scattered amongst major and minor Gods. Some kids stayed in their cabin alone all winter long, like me.   
     Breakfast was a nice choice between crisp bacon, toast, fluffy tomato and pepper omelet and a variety of sausage. I grabbed an apple. It wasn't that I didn't like food, but I have no appetite. I hardly ever do.   
     Instead of the normal empty table to sit at, I made my way towards the lake to eat at. I remember when I was at camp by myself, and how lonely it was. I always looked around to see if anyone was watching me, or laughing at me. It was awful and I couldn't do it again. At least the lake had a nice veiw.  
     I didn't do much at the lake. I got lost in my own head. I never remember what I think about, only that it's important and I want to remember it. I was so distracted with my thoughts, I didn't notice someone was approaching me on the dock. "Hey, I have been looking for you."  
     I was surprised that someone was next to me. I was dumbfounded to see those familiar green eyes. I stared for a second, wondering what to say. I had no idea what he wanted, and I was nervous to find out.   
     I looked away, thinking of nothing to say.   
     He cleared his throat, "Sorry about yesterday. You just looked really upset, and I couldn't help myself."  
     "What do you want?" I hoped that he didn't hear me after I asked.   
     "My name is Gordon Aaronson, but you can call me Aaron, everyone does. You're Nico, right?" I looked up to see a soft smile, the type you get to see only once and a while. I couldn't tell if he was planning something, but I could tell he really did want to know my name.   
     "Yes, I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."   
     "Nico is a nice name. So what are you doing here?"   
     I sighed. "I didn't want to eat with the rest of camp." I paused for a second and chose my words carefully. "You can stay here and eat with me, if you want."  
     He smiled again "I would love to, thanks."  
     And so we sat together. He asked me a few questions and I wondered if he was new to camp. Hades and Demeter hate each other and it's a hate the their children carry on, so why was he here? I bit my tongue and carried on, listening and talking when I should.   
     "So, what happened yesterday?" Aaron pried again. It's not that I don't want to talk about it, but I don't want to talk about it with him. And again, I lied.  
     "My sister is leaving."   
     Percy Jackson is gone.   
     "I don't know when I will see her again."   
     What if he forgets about me?  
     "You should understand, you have lots of siblings."  
     How can anyone understand me. It's pointless to even try.   
     He put his hand on my shoulder. "You sister is just away. She will come back. How can she not, you're related."  
     What Aaron said actually me feel better. "Thanks." The corners of my mouth came up just a bit, and Aaron laughed. "What?"  
     "You have a cute smile. Did you know you only have one dimple." A cute smile? What a weird response.   
     "Yeah, I know." Embarassment mist have shown in my voice because he apologized for laughing.   
     "I have training soon, but can we do this again? I like talking to you." I nodded and we agreed to meet again tomorrow. I won't admit this out loud, but I liked talking to Aaron too, even if he is a son of Demeter.  
     "Sorry about hitting you."  
     "It's no big deal. By the way, my birthday is coming up, October 4. Can I see you then?" He sounded so unsure, like I would say no.   
     "Of course. I have nothing else going on." I forced another smile for Aaron.  
     "Cool, see you around." And like that. I survived my first day without Percy.  
     I hadn't realized until I got back to my cabin that dinner was almost on. We had sat at the lake and talked for roughly 7 hours. Seven hours. I can't even sit for seven hours; nevertheless, be with the sake person for that long. Not even Percy. It blew my mind that it didn't even get dull or annoying. Time just went by and I didn't even notice.   
     By Hera's sandel, what had gotten into me. 

     As promised, I saw Aaron again and again and again. We hung out every day for a week, but no 2 days were the same. We would talk or train or just sit next to each other in silence, for hours on end.   
     "I like you, Nico." He said as we sat in watching the sunset on the lake.   
     "I like you too, Aaron." I didn't say it because he did. I really did like him. He wasn't like his other siblings. I could talk to Aaron without being judged or hated, and that made me happy.  
     "No, I mean, I like you." Stunned by what I was hearing, I turned towards him. He didn't stop there. "You so cute and honest and I think you could use someone in you're life. Someone that can make you happy. Someone like me."  
     I had officially been struck by lightening. Are you kidding me? Are you serious? A son if Demeter liking me?  
     I didn't know what to say, and to make things even worse, he leaned in and kissed me. He just barely closed his eyes and kissed my bottom lip. It was like everything went fuzzy after that. I had never been kissed before and my first was just stolen.   
     "Aaron...I...erm...I am not gay."   
     "You're lying. I can see it. I have seen it ever since I first saw you....with Percy Jackson." He sighed and I filled up with guilt. "That's why you were upset the other week, right?"   
     "Aaron...." He kissed me again, this time it was more intense. For a second, just a second, I leaned in and kissed back. Then pulled away.   
     He looked hurt but I couldn't kiss him. I couldn't like him. I couldn't even talk to him.   
     "I am a son of Hades, and you are a son of Demeter. Whatever you thought was happening here, forget it now. We aren't even friends." Every word was a slap in the face to Aaron and I could see it. It was a slap in the face for me too, but I couldn't do this.   
     "Don't say that Nico."   
     I stood up, "Don't talk to me ever again."   
     I ran back to my cabin, as fast as I could. Like a mad man was chasing me. When I finally was alone and safe there, I threw myself on a pillow and greifed for my lost friend. What is the matter with me? I can't have feeling for Aaron. At least, I think so.   
     A few hours later, I heard a knock on the door. I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that it would be best if I didn't answer. The knocking just went on and on for a few minutes then left.   
     "I am sorry, Aaron. I just can't forget about Percy though." I whispered to myself.  
 

     The next day, Aaron sat with the remaining children of Demeter like he should. I sat alone at alone at the Hades table. He hung out with his siblings, cousins and second cousins, I stayed in my cabin. He trained hard and laughed and played, I didn't.   
    I was partly relieved that Aaron went back to what children of Demeter should do and be normal, but I felt that old and cold hand again. The hand of exile and loneliness. That was where I belonged, exiled, outcasted and utterly alone. I deserved nothing more. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave comments and follow. You can check out my tumble for short stories or to leave request (tho it's kinda empty now bc it's new). Love you and thank you for reading it.


End file.
